Chinatown Vampires
by crystalquirt
Summary: Request fic from Sanura, sort of I kinda ran away with it. With Sanura's OC 'San'. TobeyxSan, mild language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chinatown Vampires

Chappy 1

By Crystalquirt

for Sanura

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

With Sanura's OC San. TobeyxSan, mild language, violence.

Introduction:

Nana and Kong Li's master had a recipe in his collection that stood out from the others in his book. A particularly dark, strange recipe and one he never spoke about to his students. One who consumes the recipe would take on some of the classic characteristics of vampirism.

To his delight, Kong Li found the recipe. The parchment was cleverly disguised in a book of instructions for patients to use to rejuvenate their red blood cells after surgery or giving blood. The ingredients list was packed with iron-enriched foods like liver and spinach.

Kong Li had heard about two sightings of Vampires in Chinatown. No one really believed it, but Kong Li investigated and found that all the victims had given blood at the blood bank. The instruction book containing the magic recipe was in a disused desk at the blood bank. One very thorough employee had thought she was being helpful when she copied the pages and started handing them out to patients. How it got there was anybodies guess.

Now this was not evil enough for Kong Li. After finding the recipe, he spent months experimenting with the original ingredients to make the effects fit better with his evil scheme. Kong Li's goal was to have the victims not only strong and thirsty for blood, he wanted them to follow him faithfully until he didn't need them anymore.

Like classic vampires, if bitten and not killed the newest victims would become vampires and be loyal to Kong Li too. Or that was his plan. He wanted to have his own little army of super-strong vampires to help him take over Chinatown and the world.

Unfortunately, there were at least two unplanned side effects that even Kong Li couldn't have predicted. For one thing Kong Li thought his vampires would only do his bidding. He was mistaken. Victims of this recipe become very suggestible and will do the bidding of any assertive elder around them. Instead of just Kong Li, any elder would become another master to the victims of the recipe. If Kong Li himself drank the recipe and encountered someone even older than he was – he would be inclined to do their bidding.

The other unplanned and unpredicted consequence of what Kong Li did to the recipe had to do with giving the victim conflicting instructions from different 'masters' at the same time. This turned out to be the most annoying side effect for Kong Li.

Since his recipe was still in the experimental stage he wanted to use it on someone expendable, but in a position to be of service to him. One day, he thinks he found the perfect subject.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Anything goes race across Chinatown.

"Aaaargh! People who smoke are such pigs!" Sue practically screamed. People from across the street who were standing outside their apartment building smoking, glared at her. Tobey was always the peace keeper. "Come on Sue, I don't think that's a fair generalization."

"What – are you kidding? Look at all the cigarette butts everywhere! Did a whole bunch of slobs just start smoking in Chinatown in the last couple of days?"

"You're right Mei Mei. It is disgusting. Mr. Wu made me come out here to clean cigarette butts up instead of practicing guitar and homework when I got home from school. Now I will have to do homework after deliveries tonight."

"It doesn't look like you did a very good job buddy."

"No, I did – I cleaned up every butt from the sidewalk and gutter from the corner, past Wu's and back to Mrs. Wong's store. These have all been thrown down just since then. I think Sue's right, smokers are pigs."

"I think you guys are judging people wrong. But you are right about one thing, it usually takes weeks for it to get this nasty out here."

"See even you admit, this is grosser than usual. Have you ever seen a non-smoker throwing down cigarette butts?"

"Well okay Sue, I guess you have a point, but that's not what I meant. I mean some smokers are careful with their butts and don't just throw them down for others to have to see or pick up - Hahaha I said they're careful with their butts" Tobey grabbed his butt with both hands and jumped forward like someone had just kicked him. Sid chucked. Sue didn't get it, but ignored him.

"Well, I'd like to meet a careful polite smoker. I've never seen one." Sue grumbled while she strapped her helmet on.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Little did any of the three realize, but this time it really was a non-smoker who was responsible for every single cigarette butt thrown anywhere along the streets and sidewalks where it was known that Sid, Sue and Tobey regularly make deliveries.

Evil laughter echoed through the empty hallway in an old apartment building near the Chinatown Museum. "Mwahahaha - speak into my butts' kids! I want to hear your every word."

Kong Li sat near a smoldering pile of tobacco ashes. From within the smoke, he could hear everything the three were saying through the magic spell he had spread through town. He spread the sneaky recipe in the most disgusting way he could think of. He knew he had to put down something in great numbers and gross enough no one would want to touch them.

Inhaling the nicotine-laden smoke, even Kong Li coughed and made a face. "But a little lung cancer will be worth getting my cookbook back from that foolish old woman for good this time!"

Kong Li tuned back into the voices from the smoke just as a new voice was heard joining the discussion.

"Where'ya all goin'?"

San, a pretty new girl from school rode up on her dark blue mountain bike. She stopped between the boys and smiled at each one before she greeted Sue. "How's it going?"

"Just great." Sue narrowed her eyes when she looked at San obviously not glad she had joined them. In Sue's opinion, she had gotten way too 'close' to Tobey, way too fast!

San, short for Sanura had bright, electric blue eyes and one covered by her long hair, just like Tobey's hair was always in his eyes. Her hair was very long and naturally black except for a turquoise streak on both sides just in front of her ears. The chunk in the front that covered her eye was turquoise too.

She dressed a lot like Sue except her pants were black and long with flared bottoms that almost completely hid her shoes. She wore a similar army green tank top with torn edges from where there were once sleeves. Her studded black belt had shined silver plated rivets with designs on each head. To top it off, she had a collar and one wrist cuff to match the belt. Instead of a second cuff, she wore a small bracelet on her other wrist with a green stone set in silver. Her shoes were gray 'Vans' like Tobey's. San's shoes had hearts drawn on them and what Sue hated most was that she had porcelain skin just like a beautiful doll.

Sue observed that Tobey was already drooling and she got even more annoyed. He walked his bike a step sideways to be closer to San when he answered her about where they were going.

"We're taking a big order, or three big orders all going to Eunice's building. Wanna ride with us?"

San grinned mischievously, "I wanna race you there!"

"Okay, what are the rules?"

"No rules - anything goes! The first one to the front entrance at Eunice's building wins."

Tobey handed San one of his delivery sacks to make things more. "And what will the winner get, Chuck?"

San frowned at him, "Chuck? Do I look like a chuck to you Tobey?"

"Haven't you ever seen 'The Big Wheel' on weekday mornings?"

"No, I'm in school – so are you."

"I've recorded it, I love when they call the loser a 'Flat tire' and push them off the stage. They play the sound of a flushing toilet at the same time!"

"That makes no sense Tobey."

"I know, that makes it even funnier – well, what do we win anyway?"

"How about a kiss from me." San suggested. Sid cringed, "EW"

"Whats the matter Sid, you don't like girls?"

"No! Girls are great – I don't want to kiss you!"

San playfully punched Sid in the arm, "I'm sure Tobey will be the winner anyway."

Sue added, "Well just in case he isn't the winner – and - when I win - I don't want to kiss you either."

"Okay, if Tobey wins that'll be his prize."

It was Tobey's turn to whine, "Awe, that's all? Come on, San. We do that all the time anyway."

"Okay Okay. I have an idea - Mr Wu likes me. If I lose to any of you, I'm sure he'll let me do the dishes all weekend for ya – but if I win, Tobey has to carry my books and walk me to and from school, Sue has to do my homework for me and Sid – what will you do? I'm sure I will come up with something."

"No need, cause you will lose anyway."

"You're on!" San watched as Sid Sue and Tobey all got their bikes pointed in the right direction."Ready – Set – Go!"

The four took off. None of them suspected that Kong Li had been listening to their every word. "Mwahahaha, go ahead kids, have you're race. One of you will be a changed person soon after it's over."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li used his portal spell to get a block ahead of the racer's. He stayed hidden and let San and Tobey pass him. When Sue and Sid got close he used magic to open a cap on a nearby fire hydrant. The rush of water blasted Sid and Sue off their bikes.

San and Tobey were ahead and so involved in competing against each other they didn't realize they'd lost Sid and Sue. Sid stood up and helped Sue up. Sue was so angry it looked like the water was turning to steam off of her shirt. Sid took off his shirt, twisted it into a ball and wrung it out.

Without being seen by anyone, Kong Li used the portal spell to get in front of Tobey and San again. With less than a block to go, the villain had to think fast. Crouching behind a truck that Tobey was sure to go right by, Kong Li got ready with his staff. San didn't see the trap when she went by first. She was only three seconds ahead of Tobey, he had been catching up to her for the win in the last stretch of the race.

Instead of catching up Tobey screamed when his bike came to an abrupt stop with Kong Li's staff through the spokes on his front wheel. The back wheel came up over the front and flipped him off. San looked back just in time to see Tobey land hard, flat on his back in the street. His bike tumbled wheels over handlebars to the side.

A dark, cloaked figure stood up and walked toward Tobey. He was lying on the ground panting and trying to catch his breath. "Who's there?" San shouted as she jumped off her bike."If you're not here to help - go away!" San threatened. Kong Li only laughed maniacally. She beat him to Tobey's side and with another glance in his direction, she could tell for sure he wasn't there to help.

Kong Li tapped his staff on the ground as he approached slowly, smiling at San. She asked,

"Did you make him fall off his bike? You could have seriously hurt him! Call for help!"

Tobey slowly put his hands up to hold his throbbing head through the helmet. He couldn't really feel his hands with the helmet on, but was concerned his head would fall off if he didn't hold onto it. Tobey groaned what sounded to San like, "Mong Ke."

"Monkey? Yeah Tob - he looks kinda like a monkey. Lie still until you're sure you aren't injured. Does it hurt anyplace in particular?" Tobey didn't answer, he had his eyes squeezed shut trying to force the pain away so he could get up and take care of Kong Li.

Worrying over Tobey, San was distracted from watching the stranger and wondering where Sid and Sue were. Kong Li raised his staff and brought it down across her back. San fell over Tobey and made him groan again. "Sorry Tobey! Hang on, I'm sure Sid and Sue will be here any minute, but it looks like I have to do something about this guy."

As San got up Tobey cried softly, "No - run San." She ignored him, or maybe didn't hear him. "Leave us alone!"

"Not a chance girl! I need you to help me with a little experiment." Kong Li charged her.

"Experiment? – What?" San blocked a palm strike coming at her head, but the heavy dragon-headed end of Kong Li's staff smashed into her right abdomen. "Ooof," she let out her breath loudly and somersaulted to the side thinking, I have to keep this jerk away from Tobey!

Kong Li bore down on San not giving her a moment to gather herself. She blocked a kick and two punches, but missed when she tried to kick Kong Li's head off. Kong Li pulled out a vial from his cloak, quickly sucked the liquid from it into his mouth and spit it at her like a viper!

"Oh gross, you're spitting on me now? You must really be afraid I'll beat you!" Immediately though, San felt dizzy. She fell back on her butt and the last thing she heard was Kong Li's evil laughter.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Dripping wet and cold, Sid and Sue finally approached Eunice's building on their bikes. Sue was grumbling, "I think San had something to do with the fire hydrant. She just wanted to be alone with Tobey."

"What's going on with you and San? You act like you're jealous or something. OH! That's it isn't it! You are jealous!"

"Am not – I just don't want to see Tobey get hurt – he's letting her move too fast."

"No – you're jealous – I can tell, Mei Mei! What happened to you're feelings for Barney?"

"He's okay – just a little slow. You'd think after all this time, he would have realized that I liked him."

"You've never told him, how would he know?"

"Doesn't matter – now I realize how sweet and brave Tobey really is! . . . Tobey!" Sue cried angrily when she saw orders they were supposed to deliver all over the street. "Oh man, Tobey dropped the order he was carrying ours got soaked. We better hurry back and get more. I'll call Barney to tell him to get the orders ready again."

"Wait Sue – he didn't just drop the order, there's his bike!" Sid and Sue jumped off of their bikes and ran toward Tobey's bike, but changed direction when Tobey's body came into view lying behind the truck. "Tobey!"

"Tobey! Come on buddy - talk to us!" Sid begged. "Oh man, he must have had a horrific crash! Look how far away his bike wound up!"

"Maybe he got hit by a car. - oh Tobey, can you hear me?"

Sid pulled out his phone to call for help, when Tobey moaned. "Mong Ki."

Sue and Sid had no trouble understanding that he said Kong Li.

"What? - Tobey was Kong Li here? What did he do to you?" Sue cried patting his cheek gently trying to get him to be more alert and talk to them. While he was on the phone waiting for Nana to answer, Sid stood up, ready to protect Tobey and Sue if Kong Li was there. He suddenly realized someon was missing. "Tobey - where's San?"

"Ow, Kong Li took her!"

Sue sounded annoyed, "No way, why would Kong Li take San?"

"Cause she's my friend. My girlfriend! Kong Li will try to use her to make me get the cookbook for him!"

"You dork, even Kong Li would realize that wouldn't work. We would just rescue her. That didn't even work when he took Nana away from us. San would be no help to him and she doesn't know anything about him, the cookbook or the recipes."

"But she knows me. I just know he's doing something awful to her to get to me; to us! We have to find her."

"Tobey calm down. She probably just ran off."

"No WAY!" Tobey tried to sit up, but even that simple movement hurt his back and his leg. "Ow, dammit! I cant be hurt – San needs me!"

"Tobey lie back down." Sue had no trouble making him hold still. He seemed so weak she was very worried about him. "Please Tobey, where do you hurt?"

"You guys find her, okay? Make sure she's alright?"

"Take it easy. Nana's on her way." Sid closed up his phone and went to get all of their bikes out of the street just in case someone might drive by. Next, Sid called called Mr. Wu to tell him what happened, well mostly – the part about needed new orders. Sue and Tobey could hear Mr. Wu yelling through Sid's phone like he had the speaker on, but he didn't.

Tobey carefully moved his arms, "Check one . . ." and then his legs, "Check two." Everything seems to be working. Just hurts. Please help me find San!" Tobey tried to get up again, but Sue held him down.

"Tobey lie still – at least until Nana gets here. You may be seriously injured."

"I'm fine. I have to find San."

"Yeah buddy – we'll help find San, but are you sure you weren't dreaming? Even though you had you're helmet on you could have a mild concussion or something. I still think you must have been hit by a car from all the damage to your bike and San's bike isn't here."

"Oh no, my bike's damaged? My girlfriend and my bike – Kong Li will pay for this!"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana took Tobey home in a cab with his crumpled bike in the trunk. Sid and Sue investigated the scene as best they could and searched everywhere they could think of for San or Kong Li before they went back to Wu's. Barney wound up having to wipe the cob webs off of his bike to make the deliveries to Eunice's building himself. He came back bragging about what good tips he got.

Nana made Tobey go up to his room to lie down when she got him home. She sat with him until Sid and Sue got home. "Kids, at least one of you stay with Tobey and make sure he gets some rest. He is determined to go look for his friend and I'm not sure yet if he will need to see a doctor."

"Sure Nana. Do you think Kong Li really had anything to do with this?"

"Its hard to tell. I don't know why he would be after that new girl, but he has proven before he doesn't mind hurting others if it fits in with his plans. Be careful you three."

They were all sure, if given the chance Tobey would sneak out alone to look for San himself. Nana went downstairs to get Tobey a bowl of her healing soup to help him feel better. As it happened, when Sid and Sue went into the room to sit with Tobey, he was already out of bed, limping toward the window.

"Tobey! You're supposed to be in bed." Sue scolded. "Sid and I will not let you leave."

He hung his head and went back to his bunk. Sue observed, "You're limping – are you sure you didn't break anything?"

"Well no – I couldn't be walking at all if I broke something."

"That's not necessarily true Tobey. Please do what Nana says."

For the first time that Sid could ever remember, Tobey slowly climbed up the ladder to get on his bunk. He always just jumped up without even touching the ladder. "Wow Tobey, you must really be hurt."

"I'm not – I'm okay! - I'll just rest a few more minutes – then I want to go look for San. Can I take your bike, Sid?"

"No – you need to rest longer than a minute and besides, Sue and I looked everywhere we could think of already. No sign of San or Kong Li. Sue and I will go look again if you want."

Sue interrupted, "I won't look any more. San probably just had stuff to do or something. Can't you call her?"

"No – already tried and she's not answering. And she wouldn't have just left me lying in the street - not even if she was mad at me – and I don't think I did anything to make her angry."

Sue frowned, "You can't be sure of that - you haven't known her that long."

"Come on Sue, what are you jealous?" Even Tobey suddenly realized Sue's strange behavior toward San.

"No!" Sue insisted. "Why do you guys just assume I'm jealous?"

"Sue - no human would just leave another human just lying in the street like a cigarette butt."

"Well it would be true in a perfect world, but bad things like that happen all the time; you see hit and run drivers and other terrible things humans do to each other all the time on TV. I think you were hit by a hit and run driver."

"But San wouldn't . . ."

"San wouldn't what?"

They all three looked toward the window and saw San leaning in through the curtain. Tobey got down as quickly as he could hopping on one leg. "San! I was so worried - what happened to you?"

"Nothing . . . who won the race anyway? Guess I have to do dishes for you guys this weekend." San climbed the rest of the way in the window and smoothed her hair back.

"You know you could use the door." Sue grumbled.

"I didn't want to ask permission to come see you. Mr. Wu seems angry about something already. Well, Who won?"

Sue lost her temper, "As if! Are you going to tell us you don't know what happened to Tobey?"

"Easy Sue." Sid put out his hand to physically hold Sue back. "Tobey got hurt – not sure what happened. We were hoping you knew."

"Well no! . . . Tobey was fine. I had stopped to wait for him or something. I remember my back hurt . . . oh and my stomach. I don't really remember exactly what happened."

"Maybe they both got hit by a car only San wandered away injured." Sid suggested. "Are you still in pain San?"

"San – are you hurt?" Tobey asked too and grabbed San for a hug, but she wound up holding him up more than hugging him.

"Just a little sore – like I've been in a fight."

"See guys – I told you – Kon . . ."

"Tobey! . . . um . . . I'll go see if Nana will come check on her." Sue left hoping Tobey had taken the hint and wouldn't talk about Kong Li in front of San.

"Tobey I'm sorry, I never would have just wandered away knowing you had gotten hurt!"

"I know – that's what I told these guys! And I'm not hurt – I'll be fine. I think something bad happened to you though. I'm sure I remember seeing some one else there before I passed out . . . San, did you see anyone? I remember you talking with him, even fighting with him."

"I don't remember anyone at all, but I think I would remember if I fought with anyone."

Nana came in and spoke to San too. An hour later they still had no idea what had really happened out on the streets of Chinatown that night.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

After he made Tobey crash, Kong Li took San to his lair. He had a lab with many of his books and magical ingredients set up in an empty apartment. There were only a few other residents in the building and he had little to worry about anyone bothering him. He only had candles to light the apartment with. Kong Li didn't want to alert anyone to his being there by having the electricity turned on. He had a row of car batteries all hooked together and feeding into a souped-up slow cooker. With the help of a few 'real-world' add-ons and a little magic spell the innocent little slow-cooker from a thrift store could now get up to 600 degrees and Kong Li was using it to render any magic ingredient to be it's most powerful, and tender in minutes.

While San was still unconscious, Kong Li strapped her down to a heavy wooden and iron table. He had her tied down 'examination in a mental ward' style so he wouldn't have to worry about her trying to defend herself if she woke up.

Even though she was still unconscious, he whispered to her, "My dear, you seem to have a little Kung Fu about you too. Have you been hanging around my son and his Nana that long or did you pick it up someplace else?"

Kong Li continued to talk to San like he knew her – and like she was awake while he put the finishing touches in two bowls and then finally mixed them together. "If you survive, this is going to be the end of Mei Hua and those brats."

San moaned and started to wake up. She slowly became aware that she couldn't move, and then became aware why. Even though it scared the crap out of her to be tied down and helpless, she remained quiet. Kong Li didn't seem to notice that she had woken up and continued talking kinda to her, but mostly to himself.

"This lovely girl is perfect in every way for my experiment. The best part is how close she can get to my son."

Who is his son? Who is this guy? San's mind was reeling with questions that she was a little afraid to ask. Suddenly Kong Li whirled around and looked at her. "Oh good – you're awake."

Kong Li grabbed her nose and pried her teeth apart with a metal instrument of some kind. She couldn't see it, but it really hurt when it banged against her teeth. She tried to keep her teeth clenched together, but it wasn't working and she whined desperately as she struggled. Wedged between her teeth now was something foul-tasting and hard enough she couldn't bite it in half.

San wanted to scream when he started pouring some foul smelling and tasting, slimy brown liquid in her mouth, but the threat of drowning shut her up.

"You'll learn to love this recipe. It will probably make you very strong, with only a few drawbacks – like following my every instruction without question. You should know the care I cooked this with. It took three days at nearly 600 degrees to make the base ingredients liquid enough for you to swallow. I knew I could never convince you to chew it. I think it is the earthworms that give it that slimy texture and I'm sorry, since it had to simmer so long it mildewed, but it should still work just fine – even if you can't keep all of it down, Mwahahaha!"

San coughed and tried to spit it out, but Kong Li held her nose so she had to swallow or drown in it. He poured the last of the brown goo in, and it made her cough and gag violently. She though he would end up suffocating her anyway, since he wouldn't let go of her nose with his boney, yellowed fingers. It seemed like forever since she had been allowed to breathe.

Finally with the stuff in her stomach doing 'who knows what' Kong Li took his hands off of her. She turned her head and spit out the object that had kept her mouth open and asked, "What did you just do to me? Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know. . . and even if I tell you, in a few minutes you won't remember anyway." San struggled against the restraints, nausea starting to consume her thoughts as she tried to listen to Kong Li. "If you live through this, you will help me get my cookbook and bring my son home to me!"

"What? Do I even know your son? And did I hear you right? You are doing this to me so you can get a cookbook? You've been to crazy-town recently haven't you?"

Kong Li slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "I will come back when you're a little more agreeable, or dead." Kong Li left San in the apartment alone to wonder what her fate was.

Her stomach muscles started contracting and convulsing, she wanted to throw up, her body wanted her to throw up – but for some reason she couldn't. Wondering, panicking about what the stuff he made her drink and worrying about Tobey were the last two thoughts she had.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In the boys room many, hours after she climbed through the window San was still there. Sue had gone to bed hours ago, disgusted and dismayed at the whole situation. After talking with her for all that time. they still had little information about what had happened to Tobey, or to her. Sue wondered if she really couldn't remember or if she was up to something.

Nana wasn't influenced at all by teenage emotion or hormones like Sue was and suspected San really didn't remember what happened to her. The question she wanted answered was why. Did Tobey really see Kong Li? Did that monster do something to her just because she was Tobey's friend? Before Nana left she examined inside San's mouth; had her blow into a bag made of cheesecloth and spit into a cup.

San wondered why, but cooperated with the strange examination. Nana didn't say why, but she took the bag and cup down to the storeroom and started doing some experiments of her own.

Sid was on his bunk, but couldn't go to to sleep with the talking and giggling going on in Tobey's bunk right above his head. San was sitting up there with him, her legs hanging down where Sid could see the constant movement. She kept kicking the edge of the ladder with her heel and finally, it got to Sid. "Come on you two? Its late – you should go San and let Tobey – and me get some rest."

"Awe, do I have to?" San asked Tobey. He nodded and stated, "You'll be back bright and early right? You said you'd help with dishes and stuff all weekend."

"Right, see you in the morning." San leaned over and kissed Tobey's cheek like she had so many times before. He held her collar so she couldn't get away too fast. Smiling at each other first he kissed her on the lips. She slid her lips along his jaw and kissed under his ear. Tobey giggled with pleasure as goosebumps ran down his arms and across his chest at her touch.

Then he yelped suddenly, "Ow!" San had a large chunk of Tobey's skin near his collar bone in-between her teeth. He whined, "Come on – that's a tender spot!"

"I just wanted to mark you as mine." San laughed and slid down the ladder. "Ow – I don't think that's how you're supposed to make a hickey!" Tobey grumbled. San blew him a kiss from the window before she climbed out. Sid watched her and turned on the light as he stood up to yell at Tobey. "I don't know why she won't use the door and why did you let her stay this late?"

Sid climbed part way up the ladder to see Tobey better. He had his hand covered where San bit him. "What did she do Tobey?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you yell and say something was a tender spot?"

"She bit me . . . Hard!"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd go for the aggressive type."

"She's never done anything like that before."

"Ow." Tobey said it again and raised his shoulder to his ear in discomfort when he moved his hand to fluff his pillow. Sid saw Tobey's neck clearly and cried, "Shit Tobey, she drew blood!"

Tobey looked at his hand and sure enough, there was a wad of clotting blood smeared across the palm. "Oh man!" Tobey took his white shirt off quickly and carefully so it wouldn't get blood on it. Sid helped him get down from his bunk to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

After unwillingly leaving Wu's Garden only because Tobey told her too, San started feeling dizzy on her way home. Soon she couldn't remember where home was, then she couldn't remember where she was going, or where she was. Words spoken in Kong Li's voice echoed in San's mind. "Bite him, infect him, instruct him – You belong to me! Tobey belongs to me!"

"Aurrrgh!" the pain shooting through her head and down her spine put her on the sidewalk. He bike fell off the curb. There was little traffic at that time of night and she saw no one else around to see her curl into a fetal position holding her head with both hands.

"You belong to me!"

"No!" She moaned.

"You belong to me!"

"Its not true – Who . . ."

San never made it home that night. Aimlessly she wandered into Chung Lee park and fell asleep on a bench near the wishing well. She left her bike where it fell, not even remembering that it was her bike.

Just before daylight, San woke up with a man leaning over her looking right at her face chest. Still drunk from the night before, his face and the smell of alcohol and tobacco turned her stomach. Reflex made her palm him in the face. He fell back unconscious with one hit. San leaned down over him like he had done to her and licked her lips.

"You belong to me!" She repeated and grinned at him; her new, long white fangs reflecting the light of dawn as she opened her mouth wide and moved toward his neck.

When she got closer to him, the intense stench burned her nose and offended her heightened senses. She thought she wanted to taste his blood, but changed her mind. She rose without biting at him.

"You are not the one to belong to me! . . . Foul creature! You offend me by you're very existence."

San picked they guy up and threw him down the wishing well. "Take a bath – or drown. I don't care which . . . I want someone sweeter and younger . . . Tobey! I want Tobey. He's the one I want a taste of. He will join me and we will kneel together in front of our master before sunrise."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chinatown Vampires 2

By Crystalquirt

for Sanura

With Sanura's OC San. TobeyxSan. Mild language, violence

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey woke up early. Very early considering how late San went home the night before. The light of dawn had not even appeared on the horizon. Nana was up all night researching. When she heard his early alarm go off she poked her head into his room and told him to leave Tobey and Sid alone. She wanted them to sleep as long as they wanted to after the day they had. Calvin grumbled about it being a Saturday not a holiday, but agreed.

When Tobey got up, he knew better than to let Mr. Wu see that he was up already. He would put him to work if he saw him and Tobey definitely didn't get up early just so he could start de-veining shrimp or something just as boring. He got up because he was worried about his bike.

Driven to act, even with his extremely sore muscles, Tobey climbed out the window that San had used the night before. Once he was outside he went up instead of down to the street like she did. Like a cross between monkey, cat and ninja he went over the roof to the garden. His bike was lying where the cab driver left it when he unloaded it for Mei Hua. Tobey realized that Mei Hua would have tipped the driver very well for his help and he made a mental note to remember to thank her.

"My poor bike," he whispered when he saw it in the dim light. The garden wall blocked out most of the light from the nearest streetlight in the alley, but Tobey didn't dare turn on the lights in the garden. Mr. Wu would see he was out there for sure.

Taking tools out of his pockets, he started taking the bent spokes out of the front wheel. It only took him a few minutes and once that was done he stood up and assessed the rest of the damage. The cover and stuffing had been torn off the seat; the bar behind the seat was bent and the handlebars had a cockeyed look to them.

Tobey took all the damaged parts off. The bar that went behind the seat wasn't bent too badly. He took it over by the koi pond and used large rocks to bend it back almost straight. "Straight enough," he whispered, pleased with himself.

Tobey would be watching the clock until the bike shop opened. He hoped he could sneak away from Mr. Wu's list of Saturday morning chores so he could go get new spokes, or probably a new wheel. The wheel was 'out of round' and he doubted even the guys at the bike shop could make it round again.

While he was lost in thought about his bike and where he would get the money to get it all fixed, hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind. It scared him, but he remained silent and still. With cat like precision, Tobey grabbed his assailant's wrists and spun around, twisting his assailant around as well to get a good hold on them from behind. San laughed softly and licked her lips. "You are good . . . Tobey!"

"Shhhhh! Hey, I really don't want Mr. Wu to hear us and put me to work before dawn. How are you feeling?"

"Stronger than ever . . . You?"

"I'm okay except my neck is sore where you bit me – what was up with that?"

"It was fun - you tasted really good."

"It wasn't fun for me. It was gross – and it hurt. Don't do it again, huh?"

"You have nothing to say about it."

"What?" Tobey was shocked at her reply – she had been so nice and worried about his feelings until now. He was equally shocked at her next statement.

"I mean, if I seriously wanted to bite you again, I could and you could do nothing about it." San took a step into him and made him back into the wall. "I could bite you anytime and anywhere on you're sweet body that I want to."

"Whoa! " Tobey cried softly. San was on him and had him pinned to the ground in an instant. He struggled a little, but didn't want to hurt her. Nana had warned him about reacting without thinking and he was trying not to do that.

San was trying to get access to the softest skin under his jaw, but he squirmed around just enough she hadn't bitten him yet. When it became obvious that San wasn't going to listen to him at all, he got his foot in her stomach and pushed her off. Tobey started to roll to the side to get up, but she landed on his back and flattened him down again. "Now you're pinned on your stomach - you can't kick me again, my love."

"Grrrrrr . . . GET OFF!" Tobey hissed, "Mr. Wu will hear us!"

"Let him. We don't have to do anything he says. I want to taste your blood again and I know I can take him down if he tries to interfere."

"Taste my blood? - That's gross! And yeah we kinda do have to do what he says – he's my boss! – and you need to do what I'm telling you! GET OFF OF ME!" Tobey twisted and grabbed San's wrist with his opposite arm across his chest. He elbowed her same arm to break her hold on him and using leverage made her roll off. He rolled with her and wound up on his back, on top of her. Instead of trying to get out from under him, San hugged him tightly and he could feel her teeth scratching his neck.

"I said NO!" Tobey elbowed her in the ribs and got up. Right away he apologized. "Sorry San – I didn't want to have to hurt you, but I won't let you bite me again!"

San laughed, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried!"

She got up and ran at him – he blocked her punch and stepped to the side. San tripped as she went by and slammed into the back door with a loud thud. San's black and turquoise hair fell around her shoulders as though in slow motion as she stood up. "You're only delaying the inevitable Tobey."

Just then the door flew open and hit San from behind. She fell to the side, hidden behind the door. Tobey cried. "Mr. Wu - No!" he was afraid San might do something to Mr. Wu, but she stayed behind the door out of sight.

"What is all the noise Tobey? Never mind - Since you're up anyway - get in here and start chopping the onions."

"Aw, but Mr. Wu – I hate onions!"

"Get over it. Barney needs you so we can be ready on time for once!"

Mr. Wu backed up before he turned around like he wanted Tobey to know he was going to watch him. Tobey hung his head and started to follow him, but stopped near San on his way by.

"San – I think something bad happened to you last night. Please stick around here today so we can try to figure out what it was."

She laughed softly and made a grab for him. Tobey blocked with a downwards chop and she tried again to grab him without even taking a breath. Tobey let her catch his wrist that time.

"You think this is all a big game don't you San?" he took a deep breath and tried to relax and accept the fact that she was restraining him again and he didn't like it.

"Sure is – a great game! . . . Play with me!" She yanked him to her, flipping him around like they were dancing and she was leading him. She stopped when she got him in position to hold him from behind. "San, please – don't! . . . If I thought this was the real you, I would make you leave. Please tell me it isn't. Don't do this."

"Don't what? Hurt you? It'll only hurt a minute." She barred her fangs, but she was behind him and he couldn't see how much she had really changed.

"I know there is something wrong with you and I'm going to find out what it is! - I promise San, I will save you!" Before she could sink her fangs into him, Tobey twisted out of her grip with one swift, smooth move. "Will you stay to help us? You promised you would."

"Sure, I'm not leaving 'til I get what I came for."

"What did you come for San?"

"You."

"Well until know I was sure you had me, I really like you San."

"Then what's the problem? Stop fighting me."

"I won't let you hurt me or my family – but I find out what's making you act this way." Tobey held the door for San and motioned for her to go in first. He didn't want her behind him. They got to the kitchen just as Mr. Wu started yelling again.

"The onions will grow new skins waiting for you to get to them Tobey!"

"I'm here Mr. Wu – have you seen Nana come down yet?"

"She was up before I got up, but I haven't seen her since then."

Tobey picked up the basket of onions and a small peeling knife and gave them to San without realizing how dangerous what he just did really was. She smiled and took the onions and knife from him, slowly. "San, lets go down to the store room to cut these up."

Tobey made San go first again. When they got down to the storeroom door, Tobey reached around her to open the door since she was carrying all the onions – and the knife. She took a step back to get out of his way and without even realizing exactly how, he had made a really bad error. He turned the doorknob. His mistake? Tobey had let San get behind him - with a knife in her hands.

He unlocked the door and opened it. Surprised to see Nana inside, he paused. "Hey Nana." Tobey smiled. Nana cried, "Tobey, look out!"

San was going to wait until they got into the store room, but seeing Nana, she panicked. She grabbed Tobey from behind and put the knife to his neck. The onions bounced and rolled in different directions at their feet.

"Now hold still sweet thing." Tobey could feel San's hot breath on his neck as well as the cold, sharp tip of the small knife under his jaw near his ear. He held his hands out front, fingers spread so she could see he wasn't going to try to fight her.

Nana growled in frustration that she couldn't see any way to help Tobey. "San- stop – why do you want to hurt Tobey?"

"I don't want to hurt him." San hissed.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I want to share my new found power with him and introduce him to our new master."

"You're master? Who is that?" Nana suspected she already knew, but San didn't answer her. There was no name that she had heard during her encounter with Kong Li that she could repeat.

"As I suspected – Tobey hold very still . . ."

"No problem Nana." Tobey's voice shook when he answered her; his teeth clenched together and his eyes squeezed shut.

"San listen to me. I suspect a very bad person used something on you, a recipe – no something more like a drug, that made you very sick. I think I know the antidote, but you have to let Tobey go so I can help you."

"No I can't let him go. Those were not my instructions."

"San you're sick honey – you don't ever have to follow instructions from anyone that will make you hurt someone. You've been poisoned and its making you think and act differently than you ordinarily would. Don't hurt Tobey, you like Tobey don't you?"

"I said, I don't want to hurt him. I love Tobey and I want to bite Tobey – the master says so!"

"But biting Tobey will hurt him . . . the knife you're holding could hurt him too. Put the knife down and let Tobey go so I can help you."

"Help me? No – you're confusing me!" with Tobey held tightly in front of her, San had backed herself into the corner at the bottom of the stairs, and just outside the storeroom door.

Sue came down the steps looking for Nana and froze when she saw what was going on. When San saw her, she turned with Tobey like she was using him as a shield.

"No – Tobey! San what are you doing?" Sue cried.

"Easy Sue, I'll handle this," Nana said just loud enough for Sue to hear her. Nana knew it would be bad to have others around to take her attention away from her. San heard her order to Sue and took offense, "I'm doing what I was told to, I won't let you stop me from doing what my master wants!"

Sue reluctantly stayed still, but didn't leave. "There's no way I'm letting you hurt him you bitch." Sue growled softly. The tension in the air between the two girls was so intense you could almost see it dancing like static electricity in the air between them. Nana tried to bring San's attention back to her. "Put the knife down San. I am your master now – you must do as I command."

"No – my master commanded me to bite Tobey!"

"Then, do you need the knife to bite him? You have fangs now right? Your masters didn't tell you to use a knife. Drop the knife - you don't need it."

"My Master . . . My Masters?" Some part of San was trying to understand what was wrong. "I only have one master – you can't be my master."

Tobey could feel San's muscles tighten even more and she started to shake. The tip of the shaky knife cut his skin and he could feel a trickle of his warm, wet blood running down his neck. San saw and smelled his blood and it excited her. Nana tried again to keep San's attention, "San – I, your master told you to drop the knife. You have to turn Tobey around to look into his eyes so you can bite him properly."

"Nana – don't tell her to bite me properly – how about not biting me at all?"

"Just go with it Tobey. Stay calm."

San wasn't calm. "No! What is properly? All I have to do it bite him! Poised inches from Tobey's neck San opened her mouth wide. Sue got ready to jump on her even if she had to squish Tobey on the way over him.

Sid appeared at the top of the steps and froze, feeling the tension, but not understanding the situation until he saw the light from the storeroom glisten off of the bloody knife pressed against Tobey's throat.

Nana ordered in a very loud voice, "San! Turn him around and look at him! Look into his eyes – NOW!"

Tobey didn't really understand what Nana's plan was, but at least if San even started to turn him around, he could overpower her and hold her until they could help him hold her without hurting her. Tobey opened his eyes and saw Sid and Sue waiting on the stairs; both very determined to help him if they had to take San down to do it. Somehow that didn't make him feel better. It only increased the chances of someone he cared about getting hurt.

San paused for a moment, distracted by the smell of Tobey's blood. Then she actually licked the blood off his neck. "Eweee!" Tobey had great trouble holding still. "San please stop! . . . Its okay - I'll make an exception to my 'one bath a week' rule and wash it off myself."

Seeing that she had lost San's attention again, Nana loudly ordered, "San – are you ignoring you're master? Drop the knife and let him go!"

San screamed "No! You're confusing me! Master wants me to bite – master wants Tobey!" She dropped the knife to use both hands to hold him while she sank her fangs into his skin. Tobey screamed and arched his back trying to twist away, but she had his arms pinned with his hands up between his shoulder blades. He kicked backwards at her legs, but she was so strong now – it had no effect.

Sid and Sue were there in an instant. Sue pulled Tobey away from San and literally from between her teeth. Tobey screamed when he felt her teeth tear his skin even more before Sue got him away. He fell to his knees. Sue kept dragging him farther away from San. Sid face-palmed San to make her stay back when she turned to go after Tobey again. San completely freaked out then. She screamed angrily at the top of her lungs. "HE BELONGS TO ME!"

Mr Wu stomped on the floor from the kitchen above them and yelled, "That doesn't sound like onions being chopped up!"

Confused by the conflicting commands, San was completely hysterical now. Now her aggression was aimed at the one closest to her, who, at the moment was Sid.

San braced herself against the wall and shoved Sid with all of her artificially - increased strength in the narrow space at the bottom of the stairs. Sid hit the wall behind him so hard his back broke through the plasterboard. He frowned and pushed back trying to restrain her. San turned a little and sank her fangs into his arm. He threw his head back and yelled, "Ow! Ahhhhh!"

Sue saw what was happening to her brother and let go of Tobey. He sank down, intending to sit on the floor. Nana caught him and had him lean against the table. "Here Tobey, not on the floor stay up- I have to stop the bleeding." Nana quickly pressed a clean cloth over the lacerations on his neck. Tobey was having a very hard time staying awake and Nana had to continued holding onto him.

The small space at the bottom of the stairs seemed even smaller with three teenagers fighting there and it was loud besides. Knees, elbows and heads bounced against the walls and Sue's head even hit the ceiling once after a very strong shove from San. Nana stood in the doorway instructing her two, "Don't hurt her, but get her restrained!"

"Don't hurt her? OW!" Sid even tried holding her nose to make her let go of his arm, but even that didn't work. "Sue ~ help me! It feels like her teeth are scraping bone!" Desperate, Sue body-slammed San and laid her out on the stairs. She still didn't let go of Sid's arm with her teeth and dragged him down with her. "Dammit! - Ow! Knock her out Sue – or knock me out – It hurts so bad I can't stand it!"

"But Sid - Nana said not to hurt her – but . . ." Before Sue could do anything else, Nana yelled at San, "You aren't following you're master's instructions – You ARE biting the wrong person!" San froze with the sudden realization that this master was right. Her only movement after that was her mouth falling open to release Sid's arm. Then she fell, groaning, "Not my master! Not my master!" until she passed out.

Sid rolled away and got up, leaning against the wall, obviously dizzy. Nana motioned for him to come to her while Sue made sure San was down for a while anyway. Sue checked her pulse and patted her cheek. She even looked into her eyes and saw her pupils were dilated so large that her eyes didn't even look human any more.

When she was sure San would give it a rest for even a few minutes, Sue followed Sid. She almost got to him in time to catch him when he fell. On his knees, he held his bleeding arm out toward Nana. Sue kneeled next to him with her arm behind him to hold him up. Sid moaned, "Nana I think I'm gonna pass . . . nnnn."

"Pass out." Sue finished his sentence, "Sid? Nana - what's wrong with him? The bite doesn't look that bad."

"Probably shock from the pain. A human bite is very painful, and this human had fangs and she held on to his arm for a long time I can't even imagine how badly that must have hurt. He'll be okay Sue - I think . . . help Tobey – help him bandage his neck. I'll take over with Sid."

They traded places. Sue helped Tobey sit in a chair and started gently cleaning his neck. Sue thought his eyes looked wetter than usual and thought he must be hurting as badly as Sid. "Sorry Tobey, I'll try not to make it hurt worse."

"I don't think you can." Tobey wasn't just thinking of the physical pain San caused him.

Nana put Sid out flat to clean his wound. While the fight went on, she had been holding a stinky, purple slime to Tobey's wound. Hoping her concoction would be the antidote for what Kong Li gave San, she held a cloth soaked in the same purple slime over Sid's arm now. It covered an area well above and below where he was bitten.

"I'm not sure sure Sue, but I thought I recognized most of the ingredients for the Lu Breen Control recipe from San's saliva last night. I was up all night researching and thought I had it figured out, but her symptoms aren't quite right for that recipe, but still – if it is, this antidote should work."

"What does the Lu Breen Control recipe do Nana?"

"It's a nasty recipe, but mostly harmless. When cooked correctly, as it was written hundreds of years ago, it gives a person temporary vampire-like tendencies. But it should only be temporary and the vampire usually knows who they are and what they're doing. They aren't supposed to exhibit such strange-out of character behavior."

Sue argued angrily, "How do we know this isn't out of character for her? We don't know her."

Tobey suddenly became more alert, "Sue - I know her - she isn't like this – why don't you like her?"

"Nevermind."

Nana interrupted them anyway. "Come on kids, focus. I'm sure Kong Li did something to this relatively harmless recipe when he cooked it. He must have altered the ingredients somehow. We have to figure out what changes he made so we can find the antidote."

With Tobey alert now, and standing on his own. Sue went to check on Sid. "Oh Sid, I'm so relieved you woke up already!" He moaned as she helped him sit up. "Thanks Mei Mei – still hurts – wish I could have stayed out a while yet. What is all the purple color?" Sid was looking at his arm. Tobey had the same purple around his neck and down his chest in the front. It stained the shoulder on his white tank top too.

"The purple is from what I hope is the antidote."

Sue gently bandaged Sid's forearm. He winced. "Sorry Sid."

"You know – I don't think anything that's ever happened to me has hurt as bad as this does."

"I hope the pain passes soon – maybe after it's bandaged Nana's purple salve will help." Sue put on one more piece of tape before she pronounced the bandage complete. "There Sid, but you still look weak; are you dizzy at all?" 

"I think I'm alright, Mei Mei." Sue watched her brother's eyes when he answered to try and see if he might be lying to her about how he felt. She knew he would always be one to act tough and say he was okay when he wasn't. Once she was satisfied Sid was as okay as possible for what had happened, She glared at Tobey while she asked Nana a question that was on everyone's minds.

"Will anything happen to Sid or Tobey because of being bitten? I mean – if her condition was caused by that recipe – you said it produced vampire like symptoms and Kong Li changed it somehow; will it infect them now?"

"We will have to watch them. When the recipe is cooked as it is written from our master's cookbook. People who are bitten are also affected, but we don't know what Kong Li has changed. I doubt even Kong Li knows all the problems his tampering may have caused. Sid - Tobey, if either of you feel strange at all or have any strange thoughts I want you to tell us. Tell us if you experience anything strange."

"Okay Nana."

Tobey had been standing near the door where he could watch his family care for each other and also see San in case she woke up. But blaming himself for what happened to Sid, he walked away from the door, "Sorry Sid, I know this isn't San's fault – please don't be angry with her. I should have been more careful around her."

"I'm not angry at her Tobey – or you. This is Kong Li's fault. I just feel bad that San got in the middle of it."

Tobey was a little relieved to hear that Sid wasn't angry, but Sue was still very angry. Tobey couldn't recall ever hearing Sue say the B word before.

Sue wasn't even sure what was making her so angry, or at least she didn't want to admit that she was jealous of San being so close to Tobey. Tobey gave her some space. No need to ask or even discuss it when he was pretty sure that he already knew how she felt.

When Tobey went back to the doorway to check on San he cried softly, "Damn, she's gone."

"What Tobey?"

"San's gone. I turned my back just for a second."

"Only a second of lost awareness is often all that is needed for something to go awry." Nana joined Tobey and put her arm around him.

"Well that's just great!" Sue growled.

"Kids - you three have to find her and bring her back. If Kong Li gets his hands on her again, I am sure he will make things worse for her - and for us in the end. Here – you each should take one." Nana handed them each a fortune cookie from the jar.

"What do these do Nana?"

"They each will affect time, I hope the same way – slowing or stopping the passing of time. I really hope I didn't get them mixed up and give you anything that speeds up or reverses time. They should help if you encounter San or Kong Li and need to get a better handle on time to win, but don't use any of them unless there are no other options."

They all agreed and put the cookies in their loosest fitting pockets so they wouldn't crush them. Nana led the way, moving quickly to go back upstairs. Sid followed next with Sue hovering close by in case he would be unsteady on his feet and need her. Tobey came upstairs last, lost in thought. Going past the kitchen he heard Mr. Wu yell "ONIONS!" but he couldn't bring himself to care about onions.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The three left to look for San. Sue wanted to stay together, but Tobey insisted they could save time if they split up and it would be worth it. "We'll keep our GPS turned on and stay in touch."

Worried, Sue didn't spend as much time looking for San as she did watching Sid and Tobey's GPS signals.

Sid rode slowly. He still felt a little dizzy if he went too fast and his arm was throbbing under the bandage. It hurt the most when he put that hand on the handlebars so he sat up using no hands and held his arm over his head as often as he could.

Tobey headed for the wharf since that was the most common area to find Kong Li. The way San talked about the master, he was sure she was going to meet him.

As Sue went, watching the boys signals on her phone she suddenly smelled something foul. "Ew, that's nasty. She looked up from the little screen she had been staring at and only riding a few more feet, the smell got stronger. "It's foul and I've smelled it before . . . San! – That's how she smelled last night and this morning when we fought. It must be the recipe. Otherwise she smells as bad as Tobey when he skips two bath nights."

Sue looked up, and sure enough from the sixth floor of the building she had stopped by, there was a brown cloud forming outside a window. Sue jumped up, with her feet on her bike seat and jumped off of it to the fire escape. Her bike fell over in the alley. She ran up the squeaky old fire escape.

Standing on the ledge near the open window, the smell of Kong Li's altered vampire recipe cooking made her eyes water. "Nasty. For the first time I feel sorry for San, being made to drink that."

Sue looked inside cautiously, hoping no one heard the squeaky fire escape. She saw San in a cage with iron bars like they put the lions at the circus in to transport them. San was panting and looking wilder-eyed than any lion or tiger she had ever seen.

The Sue's eyes fell on Kong Li! The villain was stirring the foul recipe in the slow-cooker, experimenting with it again. "Oh man, I'm gonna need help!" Sue mouthed silently. She went back down as quickly as she had gone up.

When she was back down on the ground and sure Kong Li wouldn't hear her, she called Sid to get him thinking of a plan while he gathered up Tobey and came to help her. Afraid Tobey would act only with emotion and try to run in without a plan, or without finding Sid first, she thought things would go smoother if she talked with Sid.

After many rings, Sid had not picked up. "Sid . . . come on! Answer!" She took the phone from her ear and looked for his signal again. Both boys' signals were together in an alley near Orchid Street. She tried calling Tobey and he didn't answer either. "What's going on with them? They can both be such dorks sometimes!" Sue hurried off to find them.

While Sid was looking for San on Orchid Street, he started feeling very dizzy again. After turning the corner into the alley he stopped next to the wall to lean on it. Holding his head, he leaned over his handlebars too. "Ow, maybe I should call Sue or Nana. Nana said to tell her if we felt bad. I wonder how Tobey's feeling."

Sid got his answer, Tobey came running down the alley without his bike. His clothes were dirty and torn like he had already been in a fight. "Tobey! What happened?"

Tobey growled as an answer and ran right at Sid, "Oh crap! Tobey stop!" Sid dropped his phone and held his hands out to protect himself. With his arm hurting, he couldn't even get off his bike in time to fend off Tobey's attack.

Tobey jumped up and kicked him in the head. Then he kicked back off the wall over Sid's head and kicked him again in the back before he landed. Sid and his bike fell over. Tobey immediately turned to attack Sid again. Sid kicked his bike away and got up holding his head with one hand. "Tobey! Stop – Darn you – I already had a headache – but thanks!"

Tobey didn't stop. He didn't even pause. He fought Sid ferociously; part Kung Fu - part wild animal. Fueled by Kong Li's recipe in his blood. Under the influence of pain, Sid's own instinct took over and soon he wasn't aware of exactly what was happening anymore. After a fall, Sid shook his head, blinked and to him it seemed like the scene was changing, like in a movie.

His thoughts and feelings were no longer clear and his best friend suddenly looked like the enemy. Sid felt such strong rage he didn't know what to do with it, except attack Tobey in return.

Sid scratched Tobey's arm trying to grab him to throw him. Tobey twisted out of Sid's hold and kicked him. As he fell back Tobey landed on top of him grabbing at Sid's shirt to hold him while he punched. Sid's shirt tore across the chest and as Tobey pulled harder, the neck tore open and the right sleeve came all the way off. Seeing skin, Tobey was driven to bite it. Tobey showed his own pair of very sharp long canine teeth at Sid and when Sid screamed angrily at him, his own fangs were obvious.

Sue rode up to them and jumped off her bike. "Can't I leave you two alone for a minute? What are you guys doing?"

Both boys looked up at Sue and uttered screams and shrieks that sounded less human and more animal. "Oh shit! Sid - Tobey - its me – stop!" Sue walked backwards to try to get back on her bike. "I have no chance to out run you Tobey! - I know someday, you'll both regret eating me. Stop and look at me! You know me – I'm Sue!"

Forgetting about each other when new prey arrived, together Sid and Tobey jumped at her. Sid went low and slammed into her legs, Tobey went high connecting with her shoulder. As she fell back, she reached into her pocket and crushed the magic cookie.

In the blink of an eye, Sid and Tobey looked to be frozen in time. Really, they were still in normal time. The cookie magically sped up time for Sue – not what Nana wanted, but fortunately it worked. Sue was able to get out from under them by moving so fast, it looked like they were frozen. She reached into each of their pockets and took the cookies Nana gave them.

Sue called Nana, but because of the cookie, spoke so fast that Nana couldn't understand her. Sue worried about the effect, but broke the next cookie anyway. Sue put her arms up in defense, in case this time Tobey and Sid were the ones to speed up. She was very relieved when she saw there was no need to defend herself.

The boy's time slowed to a stop and looked like they really were frozen this time. Sue tried again to talk to Nana on her phone. "Nana you have to come - Sid and Tobey have gone crazy – its like they're animals - fighting each other and me! Kinda like San was when she attacked us, only worse!"

"I'll be right there Sue - I see you on GPS. I've been cooking and think I found the antidote this time."

"Good Nana . . . how long with the cookies affect time?"

"I have no idea - be ready for anything."

Hearing that, Sue quickly closed her phone and pulled the rest of Sid's torn yellow biking shirt of over his head since his arms were still up like they were reaching for her. She easily ripped the yellow material into strips. Working quickly, but in real time, Sue pushed Sid down and tied his wrists behind his back with the strips of cloth.

Before she did anything to Tobey she paused just to look at him. He was rarely this still . . . or quiet even when he was asleep. Sue took Tobey's helmet off of his head and brushed his hair back off of his face. Then she thoughtfully touched his cheek with her palm. There was no way she could resist giving Tobey a light kiss on the lips while he hung in mid air. His mouth was open and his long vampire fangs barred, he looked very ferocious, not like Tobey at all. Still, she did the best she could with a light peck on his lower lip and a slightly longer kiss near the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner Tobey . . . I guess it's too late now." She pushed him to the ground gently and tied his hands behind his back just like she had Sid's. Sue pulled Tobey closer to Sid so she could sit on both of them. Her butt on her brother's lower back and her legs across Tobey's back. "Now boys - hold still until Nana gets here."

To the boys, it seemed like everything Sue did happened in a flash. Way too fast to even see her. To them, one second they were in the air, leaping at her and the next they were on the ground on their stomachs with their hands tied behind their backs. Tobey experienced a very brief strange feeling, but overcome with what the recipe and the magic cookie was doing to him, he couldn't identify what seemed to press on his lips for an instant.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana arrived and saw how Sue had the two boys under control. The time cookie's effect had warn off. Tobey was hissing and struggling under Sue's legs, and her brother was growling at her. "Good Job Sue! Amazing job of restraining them."

"I couldn't have done it without you're cookies, Nana – they were worse than wild animals. They were fighting each other for no apparent reason – and when they saw me they attacked me like they didn't know who I was."

"How did you stop them?"

"I used two of the cookies. One sped me up so I could get away from them, the next slowed them down so I could get them under control."

"That's fine Sue, I'm glad the magic cookies helped. I was concerned they might make the situation worse." Nana hurried to give Sid and Tobey the latest version of the antidote. She watched them anxiously with Sue to see if it would work.

"Nana – what would Kong Li gain by making them, or anyone else like crazed animals?"

"I don't know really – except without you're help I wouldn't be able to protect the cookbook. I don't think he meant for this to be the effect though. He still thinks he needs Tobey to help him fulfill the prophesy. Tobey can't help him do that if he's chewing on his ankle like a mad dog."

First Tobey stopped hissing and growling. He blinked as he focused on Sue. She could see in his eyes that he recognized her and the kind- warm-hearted kid that he was, had returned. Sue hurried and released his hands just as he started to whine a little about being tied up.

"What happened? Why was I tied up? . . . Kong Li?" He didn't give anyone time to answer him after he saw Sid. "Oh no – what happened to him? He's all scratched up – wait – so am I – what's going on Sue?"

"Tobey-you're okay!" Overcome with relief, Sue grabbed him for a hug. Nana kneeled next to Sid and untied his hands. Recognition washed across his face when he sat up slowly and looked around.

"Both of you were affected by Kong Li's recipe after San bit you. I am sure this time, I have discovered the antidote. Lets go find San and save her."

Tobey jumped up "What are we waiting for – come on!"

Sue interrupted, "Wait Tobey, I know where San and Kong Li are. I was trying to find you two to get you're help to rescue her when you decided you wanted me for you're diner."

"Ew Sue, don't be gross."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kong Li went to get San out of the cage. She started trying to explain herself and pleading with him. "Master - I did as you told me – I bit Tobey twice and he still fought me. For some reason he is unwilling to cooperate. Please don't hurt me – I will try again."

"Yes, you will try again girl. Drink this. Lets see if the next time you bite him that he doesn't become more agreeable."

"But now he won't trust me, how will I get close to him?"

"My son is a forgiving, unsuspecting weakling. If you say you're sorry and give him a cookie, he'll trust you again."

This time San willingly drank from the vial Kong Li gave her. Blue magical energy flashed in her eyes when she took the vial from her lips. "Now - Go girl-child – bring me my son!"

San didn't even make it out of the building before she started to loose control again. Holding her head, she went to her knees. "Ow – Rowlll!" her cries of pain turned into wild growling and howling.

She took off in under a minute. Her strength and all of her senses heightened. She had already found Tobey's s scent. Kong Li watched her from the fire escape outside his apartment.

"Oops, looks like that wasn't the right combination of ingredients either. She shouldn't have gone so wild – must have been the ginseng. Oh well, back to the drawing board."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Tobey heard San growling and howling as she ran through the dark streets and alley's of Chinatown. Tobey caught up to her and followed, out of sight for almost a block. He went high, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and got in front of her.

She stopped when he landed blocking her path. "Tobey!" She growled. "My prey!"

"What did you're master order you to do this time San?"

"What master? – I have no master – I am wild and free – and hungry!" San stretched her fingers out straight, and her nails grew red, long and sharp like a cat's claws.

"San – no – what did Kong Li do to you?"

"I don't know any Kong Loser!"

"Hahaha – that's funny San – that's what I call him!"

Tobey got serious again when San charged him snarling like a wildcat – her fangs barred and long nails extended. When she attacked he jumped over her. Confused, she looked around and finding him behind her, she ran at him again.

Tobey challenged, "You'll never catch me! - Ooof!" As he jumped away, she caught his pants leg with her long claws. The material tore as he hit the ground. "I gotta quit saying 'never' . . . San please stop – remember who I am? – Remember who you are – okay?"

Completely ignoring what Tobey said, San dug her claws into his leg and started to drag him away to the shadows where she could eat in peace. He screamed and then cried, "San! No!" as he tried to reach the hand she used to pull him along. Giving up trying to reach with his hand, Tobey gritted his teeth and kicked his leg away. He scrambled to his feet and before she could grab him again leapt up to catch the bottom rung of a fire-escape ladder.

"Well this feels familiar." Tobey thought back to when he accidentally brought a toy tiger to life and it chased him up a fire escape, before Sid and Sue could get there with the antidote. Only this wasn't a toy, this time it was a living, thinking very smart and really angry girl after him.

A little out of control and very possibly the most dangerous girl he had ever met. San jumped up and swiped her claws at him - he brought his legs up higher and she barely missed him.

San snarled and jumped up again, this time her claws dug into Tobey's side. He couldn't hold on with the pain and her added weight. Her claws left long cuts from his left abdomen and around his side just above his hip as she dropped back down. She moved out of the way as he fell and let him hit the pavement.

He panted, "Please San - I know you don't want to do this! - I don't want you to do this – its hard on a relationship when one tries to eat the other."

San crouched forward, flexing her claws, her muscles in her legs and butt twitching in anticipation of making the kill. Tobey was holding his side, blood seeping between his fingers as he slowly got up. "San – try to see whats really going on here!"

San only growled as she jumped at Tobey. Sid and Sue ran into the alley only a few precious yards away. Sue yelled, "HERE Tobey!" and tossed a vial to him.

Tobey caught the vial as San pushed him down. She turned her head sideways and bit across his throat like a lioness suffocating a gazelle. All Tobey could manage was an odd, whining sound as the pain from her fangs sunk in again. In desperation, Tobey hit her in the head with the hand that caught the vial so hard that the vial broke, sending the antidote into San's hair and ear.

San's fangs retraced back into normal teeth and Tobey felt her release his neck he tried to push more of the liquid from the vial into her ear with his finger. "Score one - Wet Willy!" Tobey groaned. San fell limp on top of him, having passed out. Tobey closed his eyes and hugged her instead of pushing her off.

Sid and Sue ran up to them. Sue kneeled down, "Tobey? You look terrible-why did you let her bite you again?"

"I didn't have much choice." Tobey looked at his hands they were full of antidote and blood from the claw marks down his side. Sid kneeled down too, "Hold on Tobey. Nana's on her way."

"I'm okay. How's San?"

"That was the antidote I threw you – maybe enough got into her bloodstream when you hit her in the ear with it to have cured her. Her claws are gone."

Tobey added, "Her teeth returned to normal, while they were still in my skin and clamping down on my windpipe."

Nana walked up behind the kids. "I think San will be fine. Lets get her home. I have to take care of you to – Tobey, again."

As if on cue, a cab pulled into the alley and stopped near them. Sid picked San up so Tobey could get up. For the first time, they saw Tobey's clawed side. "Tobey – she hurt you again - besides the neck bite!"

"Yeah – she did a little – love hurts!" Tobey's neck and even chest was splattered with blood and he held his side while he got up with Sid's help.

"Love . . . phish." Sue mumbled.

Tobey got in the back seat and Sid handed San to him so he could hold her on his lap. The driver looked back at them. Nana sat up front. "Take us to Wu's Garden, please."

"Okay - you sure are the roughest looking bunch I've picked up in a while. What's wrong with that one." he meant San.

"Teenage love." was all Nana offered as explanation.

Sue sighed loudly again and stared out the window, refusing to even look at them.

They got inside the restaurant and upstairs without Mr Wu or Barney seeing them. Tobey winced and almost dropped San when he tried to carry her up the stairs. Sid took her up for him. Nana ran in front of them, "Sid, put her in my bed. I will give her some more of the antidote just to be sure. It's not something you can have too much of – I'll be right back." Nana went to the store room refrigerator to get what she already had prepared and warm it up a little.

Tobey sat on the bed next to San just in time for her to moan and open her eyes. "Oooh – I feel awful!"

"You're safe now San."

"Tobey – you sound exhausted." she carefully sat up and hugged him.

"Being your boyfriend is a little exhausting."

San smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She spoke into his ear, "I had the most awful dream Tobey! You were a pork chop – and I hurt you terribly."

"Partly true." Tobey smiled when he looked into her eyes. 'What do you mean? Which part?"

"I wasn't a pork chop."

"Oh – I didn't mean to hurt you – I'm so sorry Tobey."

Sue huffed out loud as she exhaled and left the room. Sid stepped out too, but stood just outside the door in case San went nuts again before Nana gave her more antidote. Sid wasn't convinced this whole mess was over.

Tobey decided San wasn't comfortable. He guided her down with her head on the pillow and stood up. San stared at Tobey. Tobey took her shoes off for her and covered her with Nana's quilt from the chair in the corner. San saw Tobey's bloody side and sat up again. "Tobey! You really are hurt - physically hurt! I thought you meant I hurt you emotionally or something. How did that happen?"

"Just a second." Tobey ran across the hall, got a roll of toilet paper and ran back to be with San. "What is that for?"

Tobey didn't answer her, he pulled up his ripped shirt and started wrapping wrap after wrap of toilet paper around his middle so it covered the cuts.

"Is that sanitary?" San asked . . . her eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry about it, rest. Nana will be back with something to make you feel better."

"Don't worry about it? Then my dream? I never would have hurt you if I had known! I can't believe . . . oh, Tobey!" Tears welled up in San's eyes as she realized the pain she caused him. She just couldn't remember exactly what went on. "Tobey - you saved me – even though I hurt you so terribly. I don't know what to say – thanks isn't enough."

"It's fine San, I'll be okay. And I will be there any time you need me. You weren't really the one who hurt me anyway." Tobey was thinking of Kong Li. His father was the one who hurt him – again. Kong Li hurt him first when he 'banished' his mother. Tobey had realized what 'banished' really meant soon after he found out that Kong Li was his father. He turned his head so San couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Tobey. You're in pain!" She cried, "Can I do anything to help?"

Tobey turned back to her, still trying to hid his face, he hugged San tightly. "Not unless you can bring my mother back."

"Tobey? Your mother? Where did this come from? Of course I would if I could. Where did you're mother go?"

"Never-mind." Tobey was so choked up he couldn't speak anymore without San knowing for sure that he was crying. He didn't realize it was already too late - San knew. "I'm so sorry Tobey. I will do anything I can to help you feel better, but I don't even know what's going on."

"Its okay San, I think I just need a hug."

Still watching from outside the door, Sid would have thought Tobey was just being 'smooth' with a girl – but he knew Tobey better than that. He genuinely needed a hug. Sid leaned against the wall across from Nana's doorway where he was still close enough to help if he heard something, but he couldn't see them anymore. Sid was really happy for them. Tobey seemed happy when he was around San, before all this started anyway. He was sure they could patch up any bad feelings left over from what had happened.

Sue came back upstairs and stood quietly by Sid, she had seen Tobey and San hugging on her way by. She lowered her eyes and whispered, "I waited too long."

"Don't worry Mei Mei, there's still hope for Barney right? Tobey's like you're brother after all. I think it would be a little creepy to see you two together romantically. I'm not sure I could stand it."

Sue remembered to keep her voice down. "Well no, it would be fine. He isn't my brother - you are my brother. I could never love him the same as I do you, bro, but sometimes couples who grew up together get married someday. He is so sweet and kind - and seems so vulnerable since the Spirit Festival. He needs someone."

"I think he found someone – try to be happy for him instead of sad for yourself."

Sid put his arm around Sue and walked away with her. They passed Nana in the hallway on her way back with more antidote. "Are they okay?"

"They will be." Sid answered. Nana knocked on her own door when she saw Tobey and San hugging and crying on each others shoulder's. "Here kids, I wouldn't interrupt, but I think this is important."

"Its fine Nana." Tobey startled and tried to look happy, wiping his cheeks on his sleeve. Nana gave a small. jelly jar with about an inch' worth of antidote in it to San and told her to drink. She gave some more to Tobey in a vial too since he had been bitten again since the last dose.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Nana watched them drink to make sure they drank all of what she gave them. She smiled at them and gathered the jar and vial to take them back down to be washed.

San brushed Tobey's bangs out of his face so she could see both of his eyes. He wouldn't look up at her because he knew his eyes were red.

"I know something happened, and maybe several somethings are still going on that you're finding hard to deal with Tobey . . . I can tell – even the pigeons on the wire outside can tell. I'll be here if you want to talk." San threw the quilt off and swung her legs around to sit up next to him.

"Thanks San."

Tobey still didn't look at her so she put her finger under his chin. He let her raise his face up enough to see her. She looked into his eyes without judgment. "I love you Tobey."

"Really? Why?"

"Wrong answer."

"Oh, I know sorry. I really can be such a dork."

"I love dorks I guess . . . Well – do you love me?"

"I love girls with blue in their hair."

"You are sooo not good at this – and its turquoise."

"Looks blue to me."

San tilted her head and softened her lips except for a light smile, just in the corners of her mouth. Tobey took a deep breath and relaxed. San realized she would have to lead this time too if she wanted to get anything done. She turned with her knee up on the bed and guided Tobey's chin again to bring his lips close. She nibbled on his lower lip before she really kissed him.

Tobey finally let go thinking about all the bad stuff and realized he had goosebumps running up his arms. He and kissed San back passionately until she started pressing down on him and kissing his jaw. Suddenly feeling trapped Tobey cried out softly and tensed.

"Sorry Tobey, I should have been able to tell you weren't in the mood."

"I'm in the mood. I'm always in the mood, I'm sorry. Its just that I felt trapped there for a second. I mean the last several times we kissed, you wound up biting me."

"Oh no, I don't remember that. But you could have taken me down – why did you let me do that to you?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I thought at first you might have been liking it or something."

"No way Tobey – never let me or anyone else hurt you – or do anything you don't like just to spare their feelings. I would rather you had gone Kung Fu all over me, than let me do something you didn't enjoy."

"Actually I did try defend myself a little. You're harder to beat than you think."

". . . and you're not giving yourself enough credit. Do you want to just talk or go for a walk until you can forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive San. I love you. My reaction just then surprised me too; I won't react like that again now that I know."

This time Tobey kissed San. Enjoying it, San had her fingers in Tobey's hair on the back of his head. She wound up exerting a little extra pressure on his arms to hold onto him that scared him. This time, Tobey told himself everything was fine and tried to force himself to relax and enjoy what San was doing. San still knew she was upsetting him and released him gently.

"Tobey, I can tell - you're trying too hard. I scared you again didn't I."

"No – you didn't."

"Don't lie . . . you're trembling."

"I'm sorry San, I guess I just need a little time. Did you know I was a little claustrophobic?"

"No I didn't but isn't that being afraid of small spaces?"

"Its afraid of being trapped in small spaces, or trapped at all. I don't even like my wrists being held or being pinned during Kung Fu practice – but I had been able to cope. I thought that fear was about gone actually."

"What you've just been through must have intensified you're fear. Don't worry, I'm sure we can find things to do that don't make you nervous. Don't let me do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, okay?"

"Okay San, but I hate that you're having to be careful with me - like I'm fragile or something."

"Not fragile, everyone has their own fears and worries. I have some of my own, but I'm sure they will pass, yours will too."

Tobey had an overwhelming urge to kiss San again. He moved closer, she knew what he wanted. She sat still while he moved in for the kiss. She let him do it all; leaving her hands off of him and letting him lead. He pushed her back a little and she let herself lie back. There they were, on Nana's bed kissing already and Tobey wasn't afraid at all. San left her hands lie relaxed at her sides on the bed.

She did nothing to trigger his fear. He ended the kiss and still leaning over her said, "Wow, that was nice."

"Yes it was."

"You are really beautiful, and smart. How did I get so lucky?

"I was just wondering how I got so lucky to have found you, Tobey."

"I have an idea! Lets go out in the Garden and see if I can pin you."

"Okay," San agreed, not thinking that wrestling practice was really what Tobey wanted to do. But yeah she agreed. He changed his clothes and they met in the garden. Once San figured out that 'pin' wasn't Tobey's code word for more kissing, she let him pin her pretty quick. "Is this helping you overcome you're fear again Tob?"

"I don't know, I guess so – either way it's fun don't you think?"

"Of course, I love spending time with you no matter what we're doing. When will it be time for me to pin you?"

"Just try it!"

They stood up and faced each other again. Just before they attacked each other in practice, shivers ran up both of there backs.

"DELIVERIES!" Mr Wu yelled out the back door.

"Oh Darn. Just when I was gonna wipe the ground with you." San teased.

"Its fine, come with me on deliveries. I want a rematch for that race that got interrupted and after I get a couple of tips, I'll take you for ice cream!"

"Awesome, San agreed."

Sue and Sid were on their way back from a delivery when they passed San and Tobey on their way out. Riding side by side, holding hands and looking at each other with doe-eyes, San and Tobey didn't even see the siblings. Sue frowned. "I'm glad their both feeling okay. At least Tobey changed his shirt."

"Still jealous?"

"No, I'm glad he's happy. Lets get back to Wu's. I have something I need to tell Barney." 

Sue stood up and rode away quickly. Sid stopped. Sue was on a mission of love. He could still see Tobey and San as they rode together down the street behind him.

"This is sooo not fair. I wonder what Tiffany's doing?"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[TD]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

END


End file.
